Big Time Riot!
by CheerleadingGymnasticsGrrl
Summary: Riot wasn't expecting to make it big, but when Big Time Rush shows up, their lives start on a wild roller coaster! Carlos/OC mainly. T to be safe.
1. You're Stuttering

**Of Repeats & Rip-offs **

I sat in 7th period, listening to the teacher drone on about the next chapter, I allowed myself to glance at the clock. I let a happy sigh when I saw 1 minute left and I was free of this prison they called school. Today was a huge day for my siblings and I. We had an insanely important talent show at school and the winner gets time a real recording studio. We had practicing for months, and we were very confident.

_**BRIIIIIIIIIIIING! BRIIIIIIIIIIIIING! **_

The bell rang and I shot up from seat, grabbing my backpack and book from the floor. I rushed out the door and to my locker. Once there, I got what I needed and walked out to the front of the school where my family stood.

"Ready to go?" Chanen asked, I nodded.

"Yep, let's get going." I replied, we walked to Ben's truck and loaded up into it.

"Okay, so we go home, get what we need for tonight, and come back to school for rehearsal's." He explained, pulling out of the school parking lot.

"We know, we know!" I sighed. We had been doing the same routine the past 3 weeks, I was kind of getting sick of it.

"Just reminding you guys." He said. I shrugged and turned to my phone. The car ride was silent until we got home, when we all broke out and ran inside. After we each got what we needed and ran back out.

"Got your mic?" Ben asked me.

"Yep, got your guitar?" I replied.

"Yes, Austin, keyboard?" Ben said,

"Of course, Brandon, bass?" He said.

"Uh-huh, Brendan, drums?" He said,

"Check! Chanen, got your guitar!" Brendan replied.

"Yup! Ty, got the stuff?" Chanen said, turning to Tyler.

"Yes ma'am! Let's hit it!" He declared. It was habit we were all in that we did every time before we left. We drove to school and parked outside of the auditorium, then walked into the back entrance.

"Riot to rehearse, 10 minutes!" I heard them announce through the loud speakers. We all ran out to set our stuff up. After a quick rehearsal, we left.

"Okay, there are no excuses, we have to leave our house by 7:30, it's 1:45 now, you two have to work until 6, I'm picking you up... How long will it take you to get ready?" Ben said, looking at Chanen and Brendan.

"Like 10 minutes." Brendan shrugged.

"My hair just needs to be touched up." Chanen replied, lifting a strand of dark brown hair.

"Okay, so, let's say 45 minutes." Ben replied. She nodded.

"Sounds good." She said.

"Great! Now let's drop you two off!" He exclaimed. We dropped the two off at the market, and continued on to our house, where the rest of us began to get ready. I curled my hair, changed into a white long sleeve shirt, bootcut jeans, and black UGG boots. After I was finished, I walked downstairs to watch TV.

"Guys! Time to go!" Ben yelled. I groaned slightly.

"But Spongebob is on!" I exclaimed.

"I don't care! We have to go pick them up!" He replied. I sighed and got up, switching off the TV, and walking into foyer, grabbing the bag containing Chanen's stuff, and walked out to Ben's truck. I got into shotgun and waited, humming along to the song I was going to sing. After a few minutes, the others came walking out and loaded up. We drove to QuickiPick where Chanen and Brendan were putting carts away,

**Chanen's POV. **

Brendan and I walked out of the store, out into the parking lot and started gathering up the carts that people carelessly left lying around. After they were gathered, we set up our usual game and then I noticed Georgie and the others walking up, she I ran up and jumped into the basket Brendan was going to push, he laughed and moved onto another cart. He pushed it, and it missed the line by a few feet.

"Hehe Brendan. You suck." Georgie giggled. He just rolled his eyes and moved onto the next one.

"Oh did you guys hear? Dylan Holt cheated on Alyssa Green with Krystal Reynolds?" I asked suddenly, seeing my friend Krystal's older brother across the lot.

"No way! That whore!" Georgie exclaimed.

"Who's the whore? Dylan or Krystal?" I asked, turning to her.

"Well... Dylan's the man whore, like king of them. I swear to you. This is like what? The 6th girl he's cheated on?" She replied, brow scrunched up like it always did when she tried to recall information.

"True... But Krystal hasn't been at school... I don't think she even knows they're going out." I pointed out.

"She has him on TheSlap, Facebook, and Twitter. As do I, and I know she checks them all and all of them have something about the 2 dating." She argued. She kind of lost me on the explanation but I didn't tell her that.

"Fine, fine. You win." I said, holding up my hands.

"Wait!..._How_ is Krystal a whore?" Brendan asked,

"She cheated with Dylan. And she and Lyssa are friends!" Georgie exclaimed, Mike nodded in understanding.

"Okay! As much as I love hearing about the latest _'Who's cheating on who'_ gossip, let's change the subject to something more... stimulating." Austin said as he leaned on a post.

"Yes sir!" Georgie smiled, giving him a mock salute. We then began talking about the latest hockey game.

"We could have won by more than one if Brendan had passed me the puck." Georgie snapped.

"Shut up!" Brendan growled, he pulled the cart back and shoved it with all his might. Georgie squealed in shock and grabbed onto the sides. We all watched in horror as she rolled farther and farther away. The all of a sudden, a black limo pulled up out of no where and _BAM!_ Georgie went flying out of the cart.

"Oooh!" We chorused. Then 4 boys got out followed by a hefty man in gangster looking clothing and an African American lady, who was beginning to have a panic attack.

"Oh my God!" The girl breathed.

"Why do I have the strangest feeling I've seen this happen before?" One of the boys asked looking at the others.

"Because it _has_ happened before!" A guy exclaimed, it was then I noticed Georgie stirring in the snow. We all rushed over to her and helped her up, she leaned all her weight on Tyler for a second before straightening up, pointing her finger in the air and declaring:

"Call a doctor." Then collapsed onto the cold ground again. We bent down to help her.

"We are SO sorry!" another one of the guys exclaimed as we sat her up, she slowly came too before she popped up from the ground with a huge smile on her tan face.

"It's all good! That was the coolest thing like EVER!" She exclaimed. The guys all chuckled a bit, well 3 of them did, one was staring at her in concentration. I couldn't help but noticing his brow furrowed together the same way hers did.

"Anyway. I'm Georgina Diamond. This is Chanen Price, then this is Brendan King, Brandon King, Ben Williams, Tyler Matthews, and Austin Johnson." She introduced us all. We all gave a small wave as they introduced themselves.

"I'm Kendall Knight, this is Logan Mitchell, Carlos Garcia and James... Diamond." The guy replied, my jaw slipped open at the mention of his last name. Diamond? Really?

"MONKEY-DOGS! LET'S RIDE!" Hefty said, he had gotten the girl to calm down and they were now climbing back into the limo with subs. Where on Earth

"Well it was nice meeting you all." Kendall said, we all nodded and bid them goodbye.

**Georgie's POV.**

As soon as they were gone, Ben whisked all of us to the car, telling the other two to hurry up. After about 5 minutes the two came out to the truck, and we drove to the school. As soon as we got there, they rushed to get ready and the rest of us waited backstage, watching the other acts. 45 minutes later, we were on deck. I surveyed the crowd. There were so many people.

"Georgina. Focus." Chanen exclaimed, clapping her hands in front of my face. I shook my head.

"I'm awake!" I exclaimed, looking up at her.

"Good, now Elena and her cronies are up their now. We've got to beat them... Beat them into a small, little, puddle on the ground!" She growled, pounding her now clenched right hand into her left palm. The sounds of Elena's annoying voice pounded in my ears.

_Lucky I'm so nice_

_Even I'm surprised_

_You are still allowed to be in my crew_

_Show you how it's done_

_If you want to be someone_

_Just watch me and you'll learn some_

_Me, myself, and I agree_

_You'll never catch up with me_

_Cause I'm too cool_

_Yeah I'm too cool_

"Er... Chan. You okay?" Ben asked, looking wide eyed at our sister.

"Yeah.. I'm feeling some tension.." I told her, she smiled at us.

"No. I'm fine. Trust me. Let's just go up their and rock!" She said, we all nodded and did our pre-performance routines. Mine and her's being yoga poses, karate moves & meditation, the twins, Brendan and Brandon did a handshake while Ben and Austin listened to their favorite music, getting pumped. Tyler was busy checking on our equipment and sound stuff. Just as I was finishing up, I saw Elena and her people were coming offstage. I walked up to them, grabbing my mic from Tyler.

"Break a leg." She smiled that creepy sickly sweet smile so many people loved, why I ain't to sure, but they did.

"Thanks." I replied, eyeing her.

"No... _Really_. Break a leg." She snickered, I raised a fist to punch her but Ben held me back. I sighed and held my hands up in surrender. He chuckled and we walked onto the stage. The song started and I began singing.

_There's a whole lot of things _

_That I will forgive_

_But I just can't take a liar_

_I was by your side _

_Till the very end_

_Till you pushed me in the fire_

_I tried to believe you_

_But something is wrong_

_You wont look in my eyes_

_Tell me what's going on_

_It's you and me against the world_

_That's what you said, that's what you said_

_If you can't be honest with me, _

_Then I'm afraid this is the end_

_Hurry up, hurry up_

_If you ever really cared about me_

_Tell the truth, give it up_

_You sound guilty, cause you're stuttering_

_(oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, E-e-e-e-e-e)_

_(oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-whoa)_

_Yeah you're stuttering_

_(oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, E-e-e-e-e-e)_

_(oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-whoa)_

_Yeah you're stuttering_

__I began getting into the song, as I danced around on the stage. I walked up to Ben and sang the second verse, acting as if I were talking to him. He laughed and played along the best he could.

_Seconds turn into minutes now_

_But you wont give me an answer_

_You can tell me this_

_You can tell me that_

_But don't say you don't remember_

_Cause I know you better_

_Than you know yourself_

_So don't say I'm crazy_

_I know very well_

_It's you and me against the world_

_That's what you said, that's what you said_

_If you can't be honest with me, _

_Then I'm afraid this is the end_

_Hurry up, hurry up_

_If you ever really cared about me_

_Tell the truth, give it up_

_You sound guilty, cause you're stuttering_

_(oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, E-e-e-e-e-e)_

_(oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-whoa)_

_Yeah you're stuttering_

_(oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, E-e-e-e-e-e)_

_(oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-whoa)_

_Yeah you're stuttering_

_(oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, E-e-e-e-e-e)_

_(oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-whoa)_

_Yeah you're stuttering_

_(oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, E-e-e-e-e-e)_

_(oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-whoa)_

_Yeah you're stuttering_

_I-I-I don't-don't wanna hear you're ss-orr-ry now_

_The-ee-ee best thing you can do for me is just spit it out_

_I-I-I don't-don't' wanna hear you ss-orr-ry now_

_Stop-stop-stop stuttering your worlds_

_it's only making you look worse_

_Hurry up, hurry up_

_If you ever really cared about me_

_Tell the truth, give it up_

_You sound guilty, cause you're stuttering_

_(oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, E-e-e-e-e-e)_

_(oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-whoa)_

_Yeah you're stuttering_

_(oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, E-e-e-e-e-e)_

_(oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-whoa)_

_Yeah you're stuttering_

_(oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, E-e-e-e-e-e)_

_(oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-whoa)_

_Yeah you're stuttering_

_(oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, E-e-e-e-e-e)_

_(oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-whoa)_

_Yeah, you're stuttering!_

I fell to my knees as the song ended, I looked up, smiling and waving at the roaring crowd. They were cheering even louder than for Elena.

"Thanks y'all so much!" I said, I ran off the stage

"Oh my GOD! Georgie! That was awesome!" Chanen exclaimed happily, hugging me tightly.

"I just performed like I usually did." I replied after swallowing half the water.

"Yeah! But like 10 times better!" Brendan agreed, the other 3 boys nodded. I rolled my hazel eyes and threw my hair up in a messy bun.

"I'VE FOUND IT!" a slightly familiar voice yelled from behind us. I spun around to see the 4 boys from earlier, Hefty and Panic Attack Mode chick or Kelly, we found out. Hefty was the one who yelled. There was only 2 bands back there: Ours, Riot, and Elana's, The It Factor, what the heck kind of name was that? I wasn't surprised he was looking right at Elena.

"WHAT!" The boys and girl yelled.

"Gustavo! You can't be serious?" Kendall exclaimed

"YEAH! I thought we agreed we like _Riot_ better than.. Whoever they are!" Carlos exclaimed, the other 4 nodded.

"Shut it Dogs! What I say goes! And I say that _The IT Factor_ is the next big thing from Rocque Records!" Hefty yelled back, all the boys glared at him. Elena and her people were now screaming and jumping up and down excitedly.

"Congratulations Elena." I called to her, she just smirked happily. I narrowed my eyes at her and Headmaster Headley went back on stage to announce the winner.

"And the winner of the 34th Annual Cambridge Academy Talent Show is..**_ Riot_**!" He yelled happily, I pumped my fist in the air triumphantly and ran onto the stage. I shook hands with our Headmaster as he congratulated us. After we finished with that and went back backstage, we merely gathered our belongings and made a mad dash for the door, sidestepping the

"Hey! Georgie!" I heard someone call, I spun around to see Carlos. I smiled at him.

"Yeah?" I asked,

"Uh.. I'm sorry about Gustavo. He's just... Well I don't know.." He said, stumbling for an apology.

"It's fine. Besides, Elena belongs in LA, so do her friends they were like... born for it." I said, shaking my head.

"No. _You _belong in Hollywood! _You've_ got talent." He said, I just shrugged

"GEORGINA RHIANNON DIAMOND! HURRY UP I WANT ICE CREAM!" Chanen yelled from the car, I spun around and waved her off. She gave me a look, I rolled my eyes and turned back to Carlos, who was laughing slightly.

"Well. I gotta go. It was awesome meeting you Carlos. Good luck with.. _Them_." I replied, he smiled and pulled me into a hug, I returned it and we both walked away in opposite directions. When I got to the car, I jumped in next to Austin.

"What were you 2 talking about?" Ben asked, pulling out of the parking spot.

"He apologized about Gustavo." I replied with a shrug.

"Oh. Ok. Let's go! I want ice cream!" Chanen exclaimed, I rolled my eyes and we rode off.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think! My first attempt at a Big Time Rush story, so please R&amp;R.(: <strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or its characters, I own my OCs and the bands mentioned, I also don't either of the songs, they are "Too Cool" from Camp Rock and "Stuttering" By Fefe Dobson. **


	2. Told You So!

**Chapter Two: Told You So! **

It had been almost a month since the talent show, and about 3 weeks since Elena left for Hollywood, and she made sure that everyone knew, but especially _us_. Or mainly me…. Gah… I hate her!

**[A/N: The following conversation, up until when Elena comes in, did actually take place between my brother, me, and our friends...]**

_FLASHBACK! _

_I sat at lunch, reading from my Nook, munching on French fries. Tyler sat next to me, eating a burger, and the others were still getting their lunches. I was in the middle of reading the 7__th__ Harry Potter for the umpteenth time when I felt Ty nudge me with his elbow. _

"_Yeah?" I asked, not bothering to look at him._

"_Have you finished that song yet?" He asked, I looked up at him, slightly perplexed._

"_No… I told you that 5 minutes ago." I replied, shaking my head. _

"_But, you need to work on it!" He exclaimed, I rolled my eyes and turned back to my current distraction. A few more seconds passed and he nudged me again. _

"_Touch me again and I will scream sexual harassment." I threatened. _

"_But G! You _have_ to work on the songs! We need more than 4 songs!" He whined, I ignored him and he nudged me again. _

"_STOP VIOLATING ME WITH YOUR WENIS!" I exclaimed loudly, this caused everyone in the near lunch vicinity to turn and look at us. _

"_It's the elbow bone people!" Ty clarified, pointing to his elbow. I laughed slightly while the people turned away back to their lunches, shaking their heads at Tyler. _

"_Why exactly are you violating Georgie with your wenis?" Austin asked, walking up with the others trailing behind him. _

"_Because he's a creep." I grumbled. Tyler scoffed. _

"_You loved being touched by my wenis! Everyone loves being touched by my wenis! Look at it!" He said, pointing yet again at his elbow. I rolled my eyes, the boys laughed, and Chanen shook her head. _

"_Okay, I have been disturbed enough by this conversation! Ben, how was math?" She declared, turning to Ben. _

"_Ya know, my wenis could give you inspiration." Tyler said to me, ignoring our sister, my eyes narrowed as I held in a laugh. _

"_It sucked because Ty's wenis wasn't their to give me inspiration." Ben laughed, Chanen's eyes narrowed. _

"_Yeah, Ty's wenis makes everything better!" Brendan spoke. _

"_And it's a smooth wenis!" Ty said. _

"_It _is_ smooth!" Brandon agreed, rubbing Ty's elbow, this for some reason caused all of us to crack up laughing. _

"_The next one that says we-" Chanen began to say, when she was cut off by the horrible, nasally voice of Elena. _

"_Oh! Hey guys!" She exclaimed happily. _

"_What do _you_ want?" Brendan spat icily. _

"_Nothing! I just wanted to come say goodbye to my friends…. Georgie, you did so… so… Okay, at the show! But it's obvious Gustavo chose the best band… He is the professional!" She laughed slightly and I glared at her. _

"_Yeah, he is…" I trailed off. _

"_Oh, but don't worry! With me gone, you'll be a shoe in for Homecoming…. Next year! Later!" She exclaimed, then walked off with her little wannabes trailing after her. _

"_Oooh…. She really steams my clams!" I hissed, I got up from the table and stomped out of the cafeteria. I hated her, yes, but at the same time, I had to thank her for the inspiration for my new song! _

_END FLASHBACK! _

It was early Saturday afternoon, and I was up in my room, waiting for more inspiration, but none would come. All my siblings were busy doing something else so I decided to go for a run, but then my phone rang. It was my boyfriend Adam.

_Can't make our date tonight babe, sorry. Family stuff…_

I frowned, this was the third time in a row he's done that to me. I typed a quick reply,

_Oh… Okay…. It's all good… _

Not even two seconds later, he responded with:

_Cool(: Luv ya. _

I frowned and didn't even bother with replying… I decided to go for a run, the fresh air could do me good. I went to get changed out of my pajamas. I put on a pair of Ben's sweat pants and his shirt from soccer, then my running shoes. I grabbed my inhaler and iPod then walked out to the street, stretching as I did so. I began my usual jog, switching on my iPod. Of course, the first song to come on was _'Before He Cheats'_. I frowned and switched it next was _'Should Have Said No.' _And every song after that had something to do with cheating! Seriously! I need more music! I made it to the park, marking I had made it a mile and a half… I decided to go to the swings. As I sat there, I observed the park before me. I noticed a girl from my cheer squad, Amber, sitting on one of the benches. I walked over to her.

"Hey Amber." I greeted, she looked at me, startled.

"OH! Hi Georgie!" She exclaimed in an overexcited tone.

"Whatcha doing?" I asked.

"Uh… Waiting for my boyfriend." She replied. I nodded.

"What about you?" She asked.

"Out for a run." I replied.

"Well, I don't want to interrupt, so I'll let you get on with it!" She chuckled nervously, glancing behind me, shooing me away. I nodded, giving her a confused look.

"Yeah…" I muttered, I began running again, I slowed to a jog and spun around to see her kissing…. Oh…. My…. God…. She was kissing _my_ boyfriend…. I turned around and took off before either of them noticed me. I ran as fast as I could for as long as I could, and when I finally stopped, my asthma acted up. I slowed to a walk, puffing my inhaler as I walked. I made it home where I slammed the door shut behind me and leaned against it, still trying to breathe. I sunk to the floor, resting my head on my knees.

"Georgie? What's wrong?" Ben asked, walking in from the kitchen. I didn't answer, I couldn't…. Breathing became difficult.

"Shit…" I heard him mutter, but he sounded far away. The room grew fuzzy. Then darkness consumed me.

**Ben's POV **

I heard the front door slam so I went to check. I saw Georgie leaning against it, trying to breathe.

"Georgie? What's wrong?" I asked. She ignored me and sunk to the floor. I knew what was happening.

"Shit." I muttered, she went limp and leaned against the door. I instantly went to get her, while pulling out my phone and dialing 911. After 5 minutes of explaining, they sent someone, and I sent a mass text to my family, after a bit, Georgie began to stir.

"An ambulance is on the way…" I told her. She had always had medical problems, and a few months ago they did some blood work, and found she had the chance to be diabetic. After a few minutes, the sirens came into my hearing range. They made it to our house and loaded her up. I followed them and rode with her. When we got to the hospital, they wheeled her away.

"BEN!" I heard Chanen's voice, I spun to see her running up with Austin and Matt, her boyfriend.

"What the hell happened?" Austin exclaimed.

"I don't know! She came in, and started freaking!" I exclaimed.

"Guys! You're not going to believe what we just saw!" Brendan exclaimed as he and Brandon rushed in with Tyler.

"What'd you see?" I asked.

"Adam with Amber!" Brandon exclaimed.

"Adam… As in Georgie's boyfriend?" I asked. They all nodded.

"THAT PRICK!" Chanen yelled. I nodded in agreement. We lapsed into silence, and 45 extremely tense minutes later, I heard:

"Georgina Diamond's family?" We all leapt up from our seats and ran over to him.

"That's us!" We all exclaimed.

"What's wrong with her?" Chanen exclaimed.

"She's fine…. Just had a very bad anxiety attack, but we are running some blood tests for further information." He said, we all let out a sigh of relief.

"Yes, so she will be free to go in a few minutes, she needs some rest and some food… There was a bit malnourishment." He said.

"All right, thank you." I nodded. He handed me some papers, which I quickly signed and walked off. 10 minutes later, Georgie walked out, looking rather pale and tired. We walked out of the hospital and drove home. Once there, Chanen brought Georgie up to her room, and I went to the kitchen. Chanen walked down.

"She's asleep, and Lori is going to pick up her medication on the way home along with pizza." She said.

"Alright, well… Let's go do something." I said, she nodded and we walked off the living room. The others were busy playing a video game, so I joined them and Chanen was reading a book. After about 2 and a half hours, a loud pounding on the door made me pause the game.

"Be right back…" I muttered. I got up and walked to the door. I swung it open to reveal… The last people I ever expected to see… Gustavo, Kelly, James, Logan, Carlos, and Kendall.

"Oh. It's you." I scoffed, rolling my eyes.

"Ben! Hurry up we wan- why the hell are you guys here?" Brandon exclaimed, walking in.

"We have good news!" Kelly smiled, ignoring both of our statements completely.

"Look. If you're here just because you feel bad for us you can just hit the road, we don't need pity." Austin told them, walking in. The others had followed and we all stood their staring at the other group.

"No. It's not that at all. We'd rather tell you _all _when you're together as a group though." She exclaimed quickly, taking note of Georgie's absence.

"Yeah so where's the small one? The singer." Gustavo asked, holding his hand at about Georgie's height.

"Upstairs resting… She's had a bad day…." Chanen explained.

"What's wrong with her?" Carlos and James exclaimed... They looked kind of worried.

"Bad anxiety." Brendan explained. They all nodded in understanding.

"Why don't you guys come in… Austin, go check on Georgie." Chanen said. Austin nodded and disappeared up the stairs.

**Georgie's POV. **

I was laying in my bed, still very groggy from my nap… I leaned over and checked my phone... It was nearing 7. I threw my phone down and lied back onto my pillow, ready to fall back asleep.

"Georgie?" I heard Austin ask through my door.

"Yeah." I called. He walked in and smiled.

"Feeling any better?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Kinda… Still really tired." I replied, he walked over and sat next to me.

"Well, you feel up to some… Unexpected visitors?" He asked. I gave him a confused look.

"Just come downstairs." He replied.

"Okay, I'll be down in a minute." I said. He nodded and got up and walked out. After a few minutes, I got up myself and went to change. I pulled on my Spongebob pajama pants, my white sports bra, and my black hoodie along with my slippers. I redid my hair and walked downstairs, sliding my glasses onto my face.

"Hello?" I called.

"Living room!" Chanen's voice called. I walked in and my jaw hit the floor for the second time that day.

"Uhh…." I stuttered, looking at everyone, very confused.

"That's what I said." Ben said. I walked over and sat in between Brendan and Brandon.

"So, why are y'all here? I thought you'd be in LA with Elena and y'alls new _'biggest hit'_?" I asked, getting straight to the point. I didn't feel like beating around the bush. I was fraggin' tired.

"Well I'm here.. to say... You guys get to come to Hollywood." Gustavo muttered, my jaw dropped to the floor yet again. Did he really just say that?

"No way?" Austin exclaimed.

"Yeah!" The boys said. Brendan and Brandon hugged me tightly as Chanen, Tyler, Austin, and Ben hugged.

"What made you change your mind?" I asked him, genuinely curious.

"THEY WERE AWFUL AND SO ANNOYING!" Gustavo yelled, causing all of us to jump.

"They also had_ no_ talent! Couldn't sing, couldn't dance, couldn't even lip synch with simple choreography!" James exclaimed. I smirked slightly.

"And that means?" I asked Gustavo, arching an eyebrow.

"Youwererightandiwaswrong." He muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" I asked, leaning closer.

"You were...rightandiwaswrong." he said again,

"One more time?" I asked

"YOU WERE RIGHT AND I WAS WRONG!" He yelled, I backed away, smiling. I got up from my seat and began dancing around happily.

"I told you so!" I sang over and over again, causing everyone to laugh.

"You seem like you feel better." I heard the familiar voice say, I stopped dancing and turned to the main living room door.

"OH. Hey Lori!" I smiled, waving.

"Kids?" She asked, looking at our guests.

"Hello, I'm Gustavo Rocque of _Rocque Records_. And your children-" Gustavo began, only to be cut off by Lori's fiancé, Franklin. The Devil himself.

"_Foster _children. Foster." He spat. An awkward silence filled the room.

"Okay... Your _foster_ children... A record deal with me and my record company." Gustavo continued awkwardly, breaking the silence.

"They actually have talent?" Franklin snorted, I glared at him.

"Of course they have talent!" Lori exclaimed at him. He rolled his eyes and walked off towards the kitchen.

"Anyway. Can they come or not? All expenses are on me, they just need a parent or in this case a guardian.. to accompany them." Gustavo asked.

"Yes they can go." Lori replied automatically, I beamed at my foster mom and ran and hugged her.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I exclaimed happily. The rest of the kids joined us, and I heard people laughing.

"Okay. It's settled. This time next week, you all will be in Hollywood!" He exclaimed, we all smiled at him happily. Carlos walked up and hugged me tightly. I hugged back.

"Told ya you belonged in Hollywood." He smiled. I laughed and nodded.

"You were right." I said. He smiled and let me go. We all exchanged numbers and other information, and they all left for their hotel.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 is done. Tell me what you think. I don't own BTR, but I own my OCs. So, please R&amp;R. <strong>

**Much Love,  
>Rhey <strong>


	3. Riot In The Airport!

**Chapter Three: Riot in the airport. **

A week later, after extensive observation from my doctors, a very entertaining breakup, and tons of medicines, I was able to leave for LA. So, on Saturday morning, I was in the Michigan Airport, slumped over in a chair, coffee in one hand, still half asleep. All those doctors poking and prodding me, and the medicine, wore me the hell out!

"GEORGINA!" Someone shouted, causing me to jump up and nearly spill my coffee all over the floor. I looked around and finally spotted the evil jerk, _Ben_, cracking up on the floor.

"YOU MOFO! DON'T DO THAT!" I shouted at him, kicking his shin roughly.

"Well it's time to go. Come on." Chanen said, chuckling a little bit herself. I rolled my eyes and stormed away. 45 minutes later, I found myself nearly dying of a panic attack. I hate heights. I hate planes. Planes shouldn't even be able to fly! They're so damn big! They should not be up off the ground… What makes it even worse? I'm separated from my family. Chanen was two seats over with 2 hot boys, and the others were all clumped up a few seats ahead. I was between a slightly overweight guy and the window… I was so bored I could pitch myself out the window. I looked over at Chanen, who was flirting it up. I sighed and leaned against the seat and put my iPod ear buds in and waited for the Melatonin I had taken to start working. I guess it did because the next thing I knew, I was being shaken by Chanen. I got up and we all filed off the plane and over to the luggage thingy.

"Guys, my bags haven't come yet." I groaned, we had been waiting 30 minutes and they all had their stuff, mine had yet to show up.

"Well, we'll go meet up with the others, you stay here and get your bags." Austin suggested. I nodded.

"Fine, I'll see you in a few minutes." I replied, they all nodded and walked away. I sighed. There was a large group of people in suits gathered around the little luggage thingy, and I was having trouble getting through them, but when I saw the bags bright pink bow on a handle, I braced myself to barrel through them.

"Excuse me." I said, not surprising, I was simply ignored by the people, most of which were on their little Bluetooth's. I wrestled my way through them and made it to the front of the line. Of course, just my luck, the bags were just out of my reach. I sighed.

"Could you hel- Or not.." I started to ask this tall guy next to me, but he just grabbed his bag and walked off, talking away on his little Blackberry. Everyone was ignoring me, so I thought of all my options. None of the reasonable ones would work, so I decided on my reckless one. I pressed my beanie further onto my head and waited.

"To hell with it." I grinned. I stepped over of the metal divider and hopped onto the belt. I waded through the bags I didn't want. I felt everyone's eyes on me, so I decided to give them a little show. I waved at them and resumed my attempt to get my bag.

"Almost there.." I muttered, I hopped over a large duffle bag and balanced on the next suitcase, I grabbed my first bag and smiled happily. I turned to the people, who were all either slack jawed or laughing, and motioned them out of the way, they cleared a small spot and I tossed the bag to the ground and began my trek to the other one. I wobbled my way to it, almost falling to my death a few times, and grabbed it. Two down, one to go!

"SUCCESS!" I declared, pumping my fists in the air the best I could.

"HEY! KID!" I heard someone shout. I spun to see a security guard.

"I prefer the term _young adult_! JERKWAD!" I shouted back.

"YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE UP THERE!" He yelled back, his face was red and he sure was rushing to get here. I looked down.

"On this?" I asked.

"Yeah." He sneered. Well, someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning!

"Well, how else was I gonna get my bag?" I asked, crossing my arms. People were staring and laughing.

"Get. Down. Now." He growled.

"But, my bag." I frowned, pointing to the bag that was now in my grasping range, I grabbed it and stared at him.

"GET DOWN!" He shouted. His face was slowly turning purple and I decided against testing the man's patience.

"Ugh, fine… No need to be so damn rude!" I grumbled. I leaned down and handed him my big suitcase.

"Hold this please." I said, he shockingly took it, I straightened up and adjusted my smaller bag and quickly jumped as far as I could away from him, back onto the floor. I turned to see him glaring daggers. He threw my bag at me, and I grabbed the other bag from a nearby person.

"Thanks! PEACE!" I shouted, giving him the peace sign and began running as fast I could with bags that weighed as much as me, towards where I hoped my family and the others were.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!" The guy shouted. This only prompted me to run faster. I weaved through people, they were giving me strange looks. But I really didn't care. I needed to leave. Up ahead, I saw James and Carlos waiting for me.

"GUYS! RUN!" I shouted. They just stood there staring at me in confusion. Ugh!

"RUUUUUUN!" I shouted as I made it to them. I grabbed their arms and began dragging them along.

"What did you do?" James exclaimed.

"It was a misunderstanding! I HAVE WITNESESS!" I shouted back. We made it out of the airport and I saw Gustavo and the others loading our bags into a limo.

"HURRY!" I shouted. I threw my bags onto the sidewalk and attempted to hide. The security guard and his pals, who had joined him, came jogging up, all out of breath. I stifled a laugh.

"You're going to have to come with us, missy." One of the new ones said, pointing at me.

"YOU CAN'T PROVE ANYTHING!" I yelled, hiding behind James with ease.

"What are you talking about, sir?" Logan asked.

"She broke security rules. She's been banned…" The guy said.

"Banned?" I asked, stepping from behind James. He nodded.

"What happened?" Lori asked, stepping up next to me. I sighed. I should have known I was going to have to explain myself at one point. Damn it…

"Well, I was trying to get my bags, but I was ignored, so I improvised, I got up on the little carousel thingy to get them." I explained. The guys all found this hilarious. Gustavo, Lori, and Kelly? Not so much.

"Listen, can we just forget this ever happened? We have places to be!" Gustavo asked. He handed the man 2 fifty dollar bills.

"Uh…" The guy looked at Gustavo like he had lost his wig.

"Please, it will never happen again!" I begged. The guy looked at me and sighed.

"Fine." He grumbled, him and his buddies turned and walked away.

"Well, you never fail to make an entrance!" Ben laughed. I smiled a little bit.

"I try," I shrug. They all laughed.

"TIME TO GO!" Gustavo shouted. I flinched.

"Does he always yell?" I asked Kendall quietly. He nodded.

"You get used to it." He replied. I nodded in understanding and we all loaded into the limo. I was squashed between James and Carlos with Kendall and Logan sitting across from us. I had been talking to Carlos about hockey, when I felt like someone was staring at me. I looked over to see everyone staring at us.

"Why are you guys staring?" I asked.

"You and James…. Look a lot alike!" Kendall said.

"Yeah…" Logan agreed, nodding. I scoffed.

"We look nothing alike." James agreed, everyone in the car spazzed out.

"What's wrong?" We exclaimed. We looked at each other. There was no way we were related. Okay, so we had the same tan skin, golden brown hair, and eyes. Coincidence…. Right?

"Guys, check it out!" Ben shouted. I looked over at him and he pointing out the window.

"Please tell me that's not where we're staying." Austin pleaded. There was a huge mob of girls crowding around a place called the Palm Woods.

"Actually, that's your new home." Logan said, we all groaned.

"We'll be fine." Kendall assured, being the leader of the group. We pulled to a stop, and the boys got out first, then us. We managed to get our bags and wrestle our way through the crowd of screaming girls. Once we broke through the last few who were reaching for James, we ran into the doors.

"Thank GOD!" Austin shouted.

"Dude, just think, in a few months, that could be us!" Brendan laughed.

"Guys, I'm really tired." Chanen groaned.

"Alright, we'll get you guys checked in, follow us." Kendall said, he lead us over to a plump man with glasses and a grumpy expression behind a desk.

"Oh God!" The man groaned, seeing us approaching.

"Mr. Bitters! Riot is here to check in for Rocque Records." Logan informed him, gesturing to all of us. We all waved.

"Hi, welcome to the Palm Woods, home to the future famous. I'm the manager Reginald Bitters, your room is 5J. Have a Palm Woods day!" He concluded the monotonous sentence with a sarcastic smile and shoving keys towards us. We each grabbed one and turned back to the boys who all ginormous grins on their faces.

"Why are you guys so happy?" I asked.

"WE'RE NEIGHBORS!" They all shouted happily. I laughed.

"Awesome." I smiled. They nodded and lead us to the elevators. After a few trips, we were all up on our floor outside our apartment door.

"Can we please just go in! I'm exhausted!" Chanen groaned. Ben rolled his eyes and opened the apartment door and walked in, we all filed after him. Inside, was amazing! A flat screen TV, a large white couch, a few chairs, a dining area, and a stocked kitchen were all included.

"Whoa! Amazing!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah! Why wasn't our apartment this nice at first?" James exclaimed, looking around. I shrugged my shoulders and continued inside. We moved into the hallway where there were 5 doors. One was a full bathroom, and the others were bedrooms.

"Chanen and I are bunking together!" I shouted, pushing my way into the first door. It was a large room, empty, but large enough to fit our 2 full mattresses into it. I put my bags down and walked out. The boys were all deciding roommates.

"Well, we've got to get to the studio, we'll see you guys later!" Kendall said, looking at his phone. We said our goodbyes and continued settling in. Lori eventually walked in.

"You guys wasted no time!" She laughed. I laughed too.

"No ma'am. But Chanen's passed out on the couch." I said, pointing to my sleeping sister. Lori laughed,

"We'll just let her rest… How are you feeling?" She said, looking me over. I shrugged.

"Fine.." I muttered.

"If you say so…" She said, then moved to go to her room on the other end of the apartment. I sighed and went to the couch. In minutes, I was joining Chanen in dream land.

**James's POV. **

The conversation that we had in the limo about Georgie and I looking a lot alike was still replaying in my mind. She had the Diamond look for sure. Her name was Diamond. Maybe we were cousins? Yeah, that's possible. I never knew my Dad, of course I wouldn't know his family.

"JAMES!" Gustvo's voice rang out, cutting off my thoughts

"What!" I exclaimed.

"PAY ATTENTION! WE HAVE TO GET THESE SONGS RECORDED FOR GRIFFIN!" He continued shouting, causing me to cover my ears.

"Sorry." I apologized. I pushed the thoughts of Georgie to the back of my mind and focused on my music.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think! Should I stop? Continue? Reviews help! (: <strong>

**Much Love, **

**Rhey! **


End file.
